Rogue's Word
by xX.Padfoot.Xx
Summary: Conflict brews between Rosto and Beka when Beka decides to take interest in a local Dog...WARNING: SPOILERS FOR TERRIER. BekaRosto


**Beka's POV:**

I ran to the kennel, my breath coming out in short bursts. I left a little late, and wanted to get there in time, so I wouldn't disappoint my Dogs.

I rushed in, skidding to a stop. Ahuda saw me, and raised her eyebrows before shaking her head. Looking for my Dogs, I accidentally bumped into someone. Turning, I began to stammer an apology, looking up at the man I ran into. He had a charming smile and captivating green eyes. My apology trailed off as I stared up at him.

"It's alright," he said, smiling. "I wasn't looking where I was going either."

I smiled, my shyness suddenly catching up with me. I looked at the ground, shuffling my feet.

"My name's Dimitri," he offered, holding a hand into my field of view. I blushed slightly, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"My name's Beka," I said, meeting his eyes again.

"So—" he began, looking a little nervous. "I've heard about you. It's amazing how you bagged the Shadow Snake. That's—I mean—would you like to be walked home after your watch?" he said it in a rush. I raised my eyebrow, waiting patiently.

"I know you can make it back just fine, but I thought—"

"It's fine. Sure, that would be nice," I said, staring intently at the floor.

I looked up in time to see him smile brightly. His eyes flicked to the space just above my shoulder, and I turned to see Tunstall right behind me.

"C'mon, Puppy," he said, grinning at Dimitri. "You two can talk later."

I looked at the floor again, following closely behind my Dog. A smile crept its way on my face as I thought about Dimitri. At least he was a law abiding Dog, and not a rusher. I could fall in love with him with no worries.

If that was true, then why didn't his smile effect me as much as another certain rusher?

ooo

Dimitri and I had reached the doorstep of my lodgings. I couldn't get my smile off my face. We'd talked the whole way from the kennel to here, and he was hilarious. Something wasn't quite right though, and I couldn't figure out what it was.

I opened the door, stepping inside. He followed me in, stopping when he just got over the threshold.

"Well," he said, giving me a sidelong glance. I shifted uncomfortably when he looked at me like that, but ignored it. "I should probably go back to my lodgings."

"Yeah," I said.

He looked at me, and then took two confident strides towards me until he stood right in front of me. Before I could pull away, he leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, he whispered, "See you tomorrow," and walked out the door with a wink.

I stood there for a little while, shocked at what had happened. How dare he kiss me like that? When we still barely know each other?

And why am I so upset by this? I wasn't this angry when Rosto kissed me….

"Disgusting," I heard his voice say, almost as if he had read my thoughts. Rosto stepped out of the shadows, malice in his dark eyes.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Him," Rosto snarled. "_Dimitri. _What a looby. Coming in here like he lives here, and then—and then kissing _you_…."

"Oh, yeah?" I said. "Why is it so wrong for him to kiss me? He's a _law abiding _Dog, and respectable."

"Oh? Respectable, huh? What did he say to make you think that?" Rosto took three quick strides forward, until he stood right in front of me. I shrinked away from him slightly, afraid of the anger I saw in his eyes. I had never seen him so furious before.

I started to look down, before I thought, _This is _Rosto_. I shouldn't back down from him!_

With new resolve, I glared right back into his black eyes. He looked a little surprised, before he hissed, "If you heard what my rushers told me about him, you wouldn't be so quick to defend him."

"Oh, really? Well, what are they saying about him?"

"Him and his friends are known for playing games with mots. They like findin' out how many they can see at the same time without their mots figuring out what's going on. Dimitri was bragging about having up to five mots just a couple of weeks ago."

"You're lying," I said automatically, unable to believe what he had told me. Dimitri? He—he couldn't…. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" he snarled.

"Dimitri! You're jealous that I like Dimitri," I said boldly, trying my luck. When he didn't say anything to refute it, I knew I was right. "Well, Rosto the Piper, I'll let you know that it's _my_ choice who I decide to see and who I don't! You shouldn't go sticking your nose in everything I do and everyone I see!"

"Well, then, when he plays you, don't come cryin' to me," said Rosto.

We stared at each other fiercely for a little bit, and I noticed for the first time how close our faces were. Finally I huffed angrily and ran upstairs to my room.

I was angry at Rosto, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe he was telling the truth. It would explain the looks Dimitri had sent me all night, but I didn't want to believe it.

ooo

We saw each other for the next two weeks, and I had almost forgotten what Rosto had said. Dimitri was really nice to me, and made time for me when he could. I was starting to feel a definite attraction to him, and the more my feelings grew, I noticed Rosto smiling less.

Today Dimitri was taking me to a fancy restaurant for lunch, since we both had watch during supper. Well, it was fancy for the Lower City, anyway. So, I actually put on a decent dress and did my hair different. Kora said I looked amazing when she inspected my appearance, but that's Kora for you.

I walked down the cobblestone road, pausing every once in a while to listen to some pigeons who came my way. When I got to the restaurant, I paused. I was pretty early, so I decided to walk around for a while. A couple of streets over, I saw a couple strolling along in front of me, holding hands. I smiled, thinking of how that could be me in a little while.

When I neared them, I frowned. The cove was about as tall as Dimitri, and looked eerily similar from the back. By then I should've figured it out, but my brain just wouldn't accept what it was seeing.

He murmured something in the mot's ear, and I tried to glimpse his face. Then I saw him lean down and kiss her tenderly on the lips, and when he pulled back, he glanced my way.

It was him. Dimitri's eyes widened when they saw me, and I stopped walking to stare in shock. A howling noise filled my ears, and my stomach felt like it was plummeting through the ground. I saw his lips move as he started towards me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Instead, I turned and ran as fast as I could; away from him, away from everything.

_No, _I thought. _No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. _

Finally I stopped running, looking up to see that I had run back to the lodging house. I collapsed at the doorstep, feeling tears trickle slowly down my cheeks. I had truly believed that Rosto was wrong, and that maybe Dimitri was right for me.

Then it began to rain, as though the sky was mimicking me. I felt the water soak through my clothes, and knew I didn't care.

I heard the door creak open after a while, and then heard a shocked gasp. I didn't move, instead staying huddled outside.

"Beka?" I heard a tender voice whisper. I recognized it as Rosto's, but still refused to look up. Then I felt a warm hand grab my chin and force me to look up.

Rosto examined my face, his mouth forming a tight line. "He did it, didn't he? Was with some other mot along with you."

I nodded, feeling fresh tears trickle from my eyes. Rosto gently guided me into a sitting position, before I said, "I know I didn't know him that long. But I thought we had…something. It—it hurts."

Rosto nodded, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. "You deserve better," he said quietly, giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

We sat there for a while, with his arm around my shoulders and my head resting on his arm. Finally I said something that had been puzzling me. "Rosto? Why do you care so much about what he did? It's no different then what you did with Aniki and Kora, before Kora got Ersken."

"It is different. Because I tell mots about the other mots I'm seeing, and I don't lie."

"But you still keep many mots at a time," I reminded him, surprisingly not angry.

"That could change, if you'd give me a chance," he whispered suddenly, turning my face so I was looking into his eyes. "I'll be honest with you, and show you how a proper cove is supposed to act."

I laughed, saying, "I think you're far from a proper cove."

"I could show you just how proper of a cove I am."

"Very well," I said softly. "But if you break my heart, I'll break your nose."

"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped, smiling. Turning serious again, he said, "You won't need to break my nose, because I won't ever hurt you."

"That's what everyone says," I sighed, pulling slightly away from him.

"But I mean it," he whispered, before leaning down and kissing me tenderly. I kissed him back, lost in the moment. Finally he pulled away, saying, "After all, how can you not trust the Rogue's word?"

"Very easily," I said in reply, before resting my head on his shoulder again. We fell into a comfortable silence, and I found out that what had happened earlier today with Dimitri wasn't as painful. Not when coves like Rosto decided to take an interest in me, rusher or no.

**Yay! I'm back into writing Beka/Rosto! I went into a little Trickster's Choice/Queen phase there, but now I'm back to Terrier!!**

**I hope you liked it! I tried not to rush it, and I'm not sure if I succeeded, but I'm pretty happy with it. **

**Review, please! And thanks for reading!**

**Padfoot**


End file.
